Search engines help people answer consequential questions. However, searchers do not always arrive at correct answers to their questions, despite the existence of information containing the correct answers. Biases in retrieved and indexed content (e.g., skew toward erroneous outcomes), coupled with searchers' biases in how they examine and interpret search results, can lead people to incorrect answers.